


Kill the orc-blood

by fourthorc



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthorc/pseuds/fourthorc
Summary: Urgrith, a half-orc, has been feeding and stealing from the outskirts of Rivendell since her banishment. But as she’s captured and imprisoned by Rivendell elves, she learns of a visitor that has come to Rivendell just as she is imprisoned; Lady Galadriel. What does Galadriel want with Urgrith? Why does she summon her from the prisons and set her free?





	Kill the orc-blood

**Author's Note:**

> ****the formatting got shitted up, sorry abt that, just power through  
> Hey so yeah this is my first fic on this site! It probably won’t be the best but that’s alright. I’m gonna try to make it literate and lore friendly but I’m not all that familiar w the lore and I may get lazy w the writing. But oh well! Just be patient with me lol.

“Kill the orc-blood!” Urgrith heard an elf-guard shout behind her.  
damn you, Urgrith, she thought as she gathered her dagger and provisions, stuffing them into her leather satchel, damn you to Mordor.  
Urgrith had been hiding and stealing from the woodland borders of Rivendell for three weeks now, and it was well worth it. Those Sindarin would never eat all of the food they left out. Or were they Silvan? No matter, neither would be a friend to an abomination such as Urgrith; the half-silvan half-orc.  
She slipped deeper into the woods as the elves chased her. They would outrun her, she knew they would. But she had both the speed of an elf and the strength of an orc; she’d kill this small group that chased her and then make her escape as they called for reinforcements.  
An arrow flew past her ear. She ducked and turned sharply around a large oak. Another turn, another, she ran in a zigging pattern in an attempt to confuse them.  
But the elves would not be confused so quickly. Where Urgrith turned, they ran straight, effectively minimizing the distance there was between them and her. They’d catch her.  
She kneeled and scooped a rather large rock from the ground, one far too large for an elf to lift so effortlessly. She turned and sent it flying behind her, catching a glimpse of her assailants; brown-haired elves with bows in hand. The elves dodged the boulder easily, and the first elf shot an arrow towards her. She tried to dodge it, but failed. The arrow landed sharply in the upper part of her rather muscular arm. She roared and snapped the end of the arrow off, leaving the arrowhead and half of the shaft embedded in her arm. Urgrith ducked behind a tree.  
The elves, apparently having lost her, slowed as they approached the tree she was hiding behind.  
“Where is the filth, Lindir? She couldn’t’ve gone far,” an elf spoke in a hushed voice.  
The other elf, Lindir, raised his head, “She’s near, hiding somewhere. Her clunky footsteps have  
fallen silent. Can’t you hear?”  
Urgrith waited a moment before springing from behind the fat tree trunk and tackling the elf opposite to Lindir to the ground. She bit into his arm, the same place he had shot her, and tore pale elf-flesh from it. Her orc fangs would prove to be helpful. The elf shrieked for a moment, then the pain was too much to vocalize.  
“Beast!” Lindir shouted at her before plunging a silver dagger into her shoulder. She let out a  
terrifying roar and whipped around, unsheathing her own dagger and swiping it at Lindir. His elf-feet were quicker than hers, and he dodged the worst part of the blade narrowly. Still she had sliced him pretty neatly along the gut. Behind her, the elf she had bitten grabbed onto her back and held a blade to her throat. She froze. Everything seemed still.  
“Give me the command, Lindir. I will purge the criminal,” the elf told Lindir, who was now  
beginning to catch his breath and regain his composure.  
Lindir stalled for a moment and shook his head, “No. We will take her to Lord Elrond. He gives  
final word.”  
The elf scoffed, “But Lindir, let this be over fast, let this be a simple thing. We will kill her now.”  
Urgrith growled, her grey skin dripping with blood, “Make up your minds, or I shall cut my  
throat myself.”  
Lindir sneered, “You will not disobey me, Sadreth. Bind her hands. She shall not be harmed  
further until Elrond gives the order.”

Urgrith was dragged through Rivendell. Elves peered out of their homes in pure shock. Some  
fled the streets at the sight of her. There were murmurs, there were hushed whispers. She did not look forward to meeting Elrond again.  
But eventually she did make it to the foot of Lord Elrond’s throne, eventually Lindir and Sadreth did throw her down at his feet, eventually her arrow-stricken shoulder would contort in a way that made her roar in pain.  
And how she could roar.  
She heard an elfmaiden shriek at her roar and was pleased by it. Just to satisfy herself, she roared again toward the sound of the fear. A few harp players froze, a lute player dropped his instrument in terror. She felt her fanged teeth touch against her bottom lip as her face curled into a smile. Poor snobbish elves, finally discovering what it was to be vulnerable.  
“Silence!” Elrond commanded somewhere above her huddled body.  
She looked to him now in hatred. She wished him death, though she’d be lying if she said she weren’t afraid of him.  
“Lindir! Sadreth! Why do you bring me this Orc-spawn? This thing that the divine would spit  
upon?” Elrond asked them, clearly fuming.  
“This is the thief that has been robbing us, my Lord. She attacked us—Sadreth is hurt badly--  
and we thought better than to kill her without your confirmation,” Lindir spoke with a bowed head.  
“Lovely to see your mud-brown eyes again,” Urgrith smiled, flashing her bloody fanged teeth  
“uncle.”  
A few more elves gasped in shock. Lindir spoke, nearly choking on his surprise, “my lord…it is a  
lie that she speaks, is it not?”  
Elrond was silent, his brown eyes burned deep holes into Urgrith’s head. He parted his lips, “it  
is not. But we are related not by blood.”  
There were a few hushed murmurs. Lindir turned to speak with Sadreth, but realized his friend had gone to seek medical assistance. Perhaps he should do the same.  
“Leave us, now. I shall ring for you, should I need you,” Elrond commanded, his voice low and  
booming. The council courtyard was deserted quickly.  
“I trust you missed me, no?” Urgrith asked, “I trust you thought about me every day after exile.”  
Elrond was suddenly losing his composure, “I do not keep you here because I like the sound of  
your voice, Urgrith.”  
Urgirth snapped, “Then why do you keep me here? To stare? Perhaps you should chain me up,  
let your light-footed townspeople throw vegetables at me.”  
“That would please you, no doubt,” Elrond fired at her. She smiled, crinkled her nose evilly. “But  
unfortunately, your death is out of my control.”  
She frowned, “Oh? Elrond has no power in his own city? Who could be so important, that you  
give up your power for him?”  
“Not a him. Lady Galadriel has payed Rivendell a visit for matters irrelevant to you. I would  
dishonor her presence by executing you,” he explained.  
Urgrith eased. She knew of Lady Galadriel, the eternal porcelain woman. Somehow, without ever having seen this woman, she felt instantly comforted. Could that just be the extent of her elf-magic?  
“I see even just her name has interested you. You’d be disencouraged to learn, orc-woman, that  
she’s married to Celeborn,” Elrond seemed pleased with himself after watching the wonder leave Urgrith’s eyes, “quite happily married. And such a woman would want nothing to do with an orc-blood. Of course, you’ll never have to worry. You’ll be kept in the prisons for now, perhaps you’ll get those chains you wanted.”  
Urgrith snarled, “You wouldn’t dare, uncle! I nearly slayed those men you sent after me before,  
and those were no doubt your best men. You have no power over me.”  
Elrond stood at once, his straight brown hair wisping through the air at the motion, “I have all  
power over you as long as you are in Rivendell. This is not your home.”  
At this, Urgrith jumped to her feet and flexed her arms, nearly tearing the elven rope her hands  
were bound by. Elrond was stunned for a moment. She roared, “Amal would call this my home!”  
Elrond neared her, “And as for your ada!? What would he say?”  
Urgrith seemed to be pleased again. Had Lord Elrond really set himself up so easily? “He’d tell  
me azat golugi, az golug-uk Rivendell-ob!” She spat.  
Elrond looked as if he was hit with one thousand invisible arrows. Hearing blackspeech spoken  
was excruciatingly painful for elves, certainly more so when another elf spoke it. He doubled over, then called for help, “Lindir! Lintië!”  
Lindir hurried into the courtyard and threw himself around Elrond, “My lord! What did the orc  
filth do?” He turned to face behind him, into the hiding town, “aye, tulpu!” he said into the city.  
Suddenly, Urgrith was grasped by two large elven men. She didn’t try to break free from them, she’d have that fun later. For now, seeing her uncle weak was reward enough.  
“Take her…to the prisons,” Elrond tried, “Do not let her see the daylight, Do not give her food or  
water. I should not see even a single crumb of lembas bread in her cell.”  
The elven men grasped her tighter and half-guided half-carried her away from Elrond, away from the light, away from the city. She could almost smell the dank cell before she even neared it. She didn’t mind; she had already won.  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna update this shit soon I know there’s hardly anything here


End file.
